Strength
by Jenn11
Summary: Missing Scene fic from the S1 Ep It makes a lovely light. Tyr helps Beka through her Flash withdrawal. BekaTyr


Title: Strength

Author: Jenn

Rating: K

A/N: I just found this buried in my computer. . . Figured I might as well post it. . .

STRENGTH

1Beka didn't even bother to look up as she heard the door chime, figuring it was Rev come to check on her again. "Go away, Rev. I'm fine. I want to be left alone." Beka admitted to herself that she was lying. She didn't want to be alone. But as much as she valued his friendship and wisdom, Rev wasn't the one she wanted around. She wanted Tyr, his strength and calming influence. She knew most would think it crazy that she found his presence calming, but she did; at the moment didn't fell up to analyzing the reason. But there was no way she would call him, she almost laughed at the thought, almost. He would think her even weaker than he already did, and Tyr valued strength.

"BEKA! I am not the Magog and I am not leaving." Tyr informed her through the door. He knew she was hurting and that she was lying about being fine. For some reason the thought of Beka being in pain bothered him; he refused to examine the reasons, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. As he walked through the suddenly open door he was saddened, but not surprised, to see her condition. He walked over and sat beside her. "You are not fine, but you will be."

"Why are you here?"

"Since coming on board I've learned there are, sometimes, advantages to not having to go through things on one's own. It's part of why even the Nietzians gather in Prides. You do not need to go through this alone. I thought you should know that."

Before Beka could answer her body was racked with a violent chill. Tyr saw it and lifted her quickly into his arms; using his body heat to warm her rather than taking time to find a blanket. He didn't bother ordering Andromeda to raise the room's temperature, knowing the chills would change to fever soon enough.

The two sat like that for almost half an hour. Neither wanted to break the fragile peace. Tyr was content to know he was doing something to help Beka and to hold her in his arms. He mused on how right it felt to hold her, how perfectly she seemed to fit in his arms and against his body.

Beka found a measure of peace in listening to Tyr's strong, steady heartbeat; and the warmth of his body kept the chills at bay. She relished the sense of protection having his strong arms around her gave. The combination soon had her drifting toward sleep.

Tyr felt her relax and heard her breathing take on the deep, even rhythm of sleep. He carefully stood and carried her to her bed. Covering her with the blanket then sitting on the nearby chair, keeping watch. He was worried that the rest she desperately needed would be disturbed by nightmares.

A few hours later his fear became reality. Beka started mumbling slightly and moving. As her reactions to the nightmare intensified Tyr decided it had been enough and gently shook her to wake her from it. She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"You had a nightmare. Are you alright?" He asked in a low tone.

Her eyes cleared and she answered, "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Try to get some more sleep. It's only been a few hours and your body needs more rest."

"No. I don't think I can sleep now." She sat up, bushed the blanket away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Moments later she was pacing the room, with almost manic energy.

"Come with me," Tyr ordered. When he saw her eyes narrow he reluctantly added, "Please."

"Where?"

"To put your sudden excess energy to a better use than wearing a rut in the floor."

Tyr led her to the gym. "Would you rather work out or spar?"

"The mood I'm in? Sparring sounds good to me, and I might actually have a chance at beating you for once," answered Beka with a cocky grin.

"I didn't realize becoming delusional was a symptom of Flash withdrawal. Let's begin."

An hour later the manic energy was fading fast. Noticing this, Tyr decided it was time for a change of exercises. He quickly floored her, then helped her stand.

"Enough. You know that martial arts contain not only external fighting moves but also internal disciplines. We'll try some of those. The focusing techniques might help you deal with the withdrawal symptoms." Tyr grabbed a bottled water for himself and throw one to Beka as she nodded her agreement. Another hour was spent on focusing and internal excercises and Beka found that they helped.

"Thank you Tyr."

"For?"

"Teaching me those techniques. They did help."

"I am glad."

As they finished and stretched out their muscles Beka finally asked the question that had been on her mind. "So, what you said earlier, you must think I'm weak and pathetic for getting hooked on Flash?"

He looked over at her with genuine surprise in his eyes. "I said that dependence was weakness. It is. If you had given yourself over to the Flash you would have become weak, but you are fighting and overcoming that dependence, which takes great strength. You are many things, Captain Valentine, weak and pathetic you are not."

"Um, thanks." Beka stammered, stunned at Tyr's compliment.

"There are many kinds of strength. My mother taught me this using an ancient earth metaphor. There were two trees, an oak and a willow. The strength of the oak tree was immense and unyielding. Most Nietzians posses and prefer this type of strength. Then there is the willow; it seems weak, blowing easily in the wind. But by bending and adapting it survives. I've discovered this kind of strength in humans. A strong enough wind will blow over the oak tree and destroy it, but the willow can survive that wind by adapting to it, bending into it, rather than fighting a battle it can't win; then when the wind is gone it recovers. Mr Harper is an excellent example of this sort of strength."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that. Are you saying that you believe I will recover once the Flash is out of me?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to relieve Dylan in command in half an hour and must shower and get ready. Do you want me to send one of the others to stay with you?"

"No. I'm tired again. I think I'll take a shower then a nap."

"Very well," Tyr answered, pushing away the image of Beka in the shower that came to mind.

An hour later Tyr was alone in command. "Ship"

Andromeda's image appeared on the main screen. "Yes, Tyr."

"I assume you are still monitoring Beka."

Andromeda simply replied, "Yes."

"And?"

"Her heartbeat and respiration are normal."

"She had nightmare earlier. If she has another, wake her from it and let me know immediately."

"Why?"

"Because I just ordered you to," growled Tyr.

"Yes; but why do you want to know? Why do you care?"

"I want to be sure she recovers and quickly and completely as possible. . . so she can resume her duties." The last part sounded tacked on and false even to his own ears.

"Of course. What other reason could you have," responded Andromeda in a highly skeptical tone. "Captain Hunt checked on her after he left Command."

"Good. What is our status, otherwise?"

"All systems normal."

THE END


End file.
